


Magic Mystery

by sequoiastars



Category: Haikyuu!!, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Alternate Universe - Magic, Death Eaters, Hogwarts, M/M, voldemort - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:42:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26204383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sequoiastars/pseuds/sequoiastars
Summary: Oikawa Tooru was excited and ready to face his last year as a Hogwarts student. To his dismay, he arrived and found that Hogwarts was under attack. With death eaters constantly striking and Voldemort plotting something probably much worse, it had come to the conclusion that there was a spy within the group of students.Being a Slytherin student and being old friends with an old Hogwarts student who had gone evil made Oikawa one of the main suspects. Trying to convince everybody that he wasn't the one leaking Hogwarts' weakness would be harder than anything he'd done before.__Hogwarts AU! Plot points, romance developed through multiple chapters, and twists; you should definitely consider giving this a read.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Magic Mystery

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!! I'm super excited to share this project with you. This first chapter is going to be kinda short, just to set things up and get some attraction to the story. It'll be a shame for me to put so much work into this story and not get any views haha. I'm still an amateur writer so tips are appreciated! I had fun writing this so hopefully, you had fun reading this.

Oikawa jangled the locks of entrance gates, grunting while trying to get the big metallic gates to budge. All of the other students were already entering the building, their voices getting softer and further away. Unfortunately, Oikawa had left his wand on the Hogwarts Express in between the seat cushions. By the time he had caught up, the crowd had disappeared. Surprisingly, nobody had waited for him, that hurt a little. He had thought he was popular enough to have loyal fans who cared about what happened to him. 

“Alohomora!” Oikawa shouted, raising his wand.

Just like he expected, nothing happened. A simple lock opening charm definitely wouldn’t be able to open the gates to Hogwarts. He patted his head over and over again like that would somehow knock an idea into his brain. Somehow, it worked. A lightbulb lit, and even the idea sounded kind of stupid, he literally had no other option anymore.

He backed himself up and rammed his body against the gates. His arm stung like crazy, it was probably also broken. Shaking, he reluctantly brought his gaze up, checking if his excruciating pain was worth it. With a sigh of relief, he found that the gates actually creaked open. Oikawa pushed through the gap and ran as fast as his feet could carry him. Which, to be honest, wasn’t very fast. A talented quidditch player like him flew most places so he’d barely ever trained in track. To add to that, he had learned to apparate last year. Since then, his legs had no purpose.

“WAIT FOR ME!” Oikawa screamed as the last few students trailed into the castle. His heart dropped when he realized he wouldn’t make it. He caught a small glimpse of the great entrance hall before the doors closed. 

Now that it was too late to catch up in time, Oikawa decided to take it easy. He flopped down onto the cold hard ground as he tried to catch his breath. His heart was pounding and his head was spinning, he vowed to work out more often after that. He would’ve fallen asleep, but his head was filled with thoughts on what he was missing. All the fun was probably over already. Catching up with friends, the sorting ceremony, and the feast. It sucked, he was looking forward to greeting new Slytherins and eating the great food.

With all the thoughts of what he was missing, he suddenly got a burst of motivation and energy to continue going. How could he, Oikawa Tooru, not be there for one of the most exciting days in the school year? While picking himself up from the floor, he wondered how nobody had come to search for him yet. Or at least how Filch hadn’t found him yet. Dragging his feet up the huge hill, Oikawa was ashamed that this was how he was starting his last year at Hogwarts.

He wiped sweat droplets off of his forehead. Even at his worst, he couldn’t afford to look less than his best. His hair was probably a mess by now, he made a mental note to fix that in his dorm later on. There was probably a spell to fix his appearance on the spot but his brain was way too scrambled to remember it. 

Oikawa gasped with delight as he finally arrived in front of the main doors. The majestic wooden doors in front of him almost made him forget how tired he was. Almost. He barely had the strength to lift up his arm to open the doors, but his curiosity was too strong. He needed to know what was going on behind the doors. He saw this as an opportunity to make a grand entrance. After quickly brushing through his hair with his fingers, he placed his hands on the doors, preparing to push them open. He was ready for the bright and happy images of the feast to fill his eyes.

“Hey guys! I’m here.” Oikawa announced loudly, ready for the waves of cheering and greetings to crash down on him. 

Instead, he was greeted by screams of horror. At first, he was offended, thinking that the screeches were directed at him. After his vision cleared up a little bit, he realized that the situation might’ve been a little worse than he was suspected. 

The entire grand hall was filled with death eaters. Multiple cloaked individuals were zipping around the room, shooting beams while shouting curses. Everyone was scattering in a panic like a colony of ants. Crying was echoing throughout the area as everyone was scared for their lives. Oikawa clambered under a nearby table that had been flipped. While crouched into a ball, he was still grasping what was going on. 

He heard his teachers shouting instructions at each other as they tried to retaliate against the attack. With Dumbledore leading them, Oikawa was pretty certain that they would win the battle, but not without casualties. He was just trying his best not to be one of the casualties. In the distance, he saw a girl crying over a limp body. Oikawa winced and averted his glance. He didn’t know the person who had died, but it could’ve been him or any of his friends. Only now was the seriousness of the moment dawning on him. He could literally die. After trying to control his breathing a bit, he panned his gaze to a familiar face near him.

“Iwaizumi,” Oikawa tried to whisper but scream at the same time, “Yo Iwaizumi.”

Iwaizumi turned towards him, also displaying a terrified look on his face, “Where were you?” He questioned with an alarmed tone. 

“Late, long story. What happened here?” Oikawa frantically asked. 

“Nobody knows. We were in the middle of the feast and death eaters just showed up and started attacking everyone.” Iwaizumi answered.

Although his answer wasn’t exactly helpful, it confirmed his fear that they were under attack. Some part of him was hoping that it was some sort of sick prank. The only reason he wasn’t crying waterfalls was because he was still somewhat in shock. 

Unfortunately, he had come to terms with the fact that his last year of being a Hogwarts student had started in the worst way possible. Even worse, he realized that this wasn’t going to be a one time thing. He was ready to face the fact that he would have to fight for his life.


End file.
